


"I Love You Too"

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sex, M/M, anal penetration, blowjob, bottom!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: The story takes place right after "Stuck In The Middle With You" ended.Dean and Cas finally accepting their feelings for each other, and prove it by fucking the shit out of one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on Gayporn, so please be kind in the comments, I'm still learning :D

The whole ride home, Dean was constantly glancing over to Cas. When they reached the car he insisted on sitting next to Cas on the backseat, making sure he was all right, even though Cas stated it at least ten times in the past minute. Sam raised an eyebrow, but opened the passenger door whilst Mary took place on the drivers seat.  
“Buckle-Up guys, we had enough almost dead’s today” she told the three men.  
Dean reached over to help Cas as he seemed having struggles to get the seat belt in the right belt buckle. Castiel looked at him slightly ashamed, obviously he doesn’t put on a seat belt when he’s driving alone. Why should he, he’s an angel, therefore basically invulnerable.  
But as we saw earlier today, not completely invulnerable.  
Seeing him laying there on this old, worn-out sofa, bleeding, with this strange crackling wound climbing up his body, Dean felt a pain in his chest, he doesn’t know if he ever felt something like that ever before. He felt so helpless, there was nothing he could’ve done. Without Crowley, Chuck bless this damn son-of-a-b(w)itch, Castiel would be probably dead by now. And even the imagination of it frightens Dean more than any monster he ever hunted before.  
And then, Cas laying there, literally dying, he said it. He said those three terrifying, beautiful words, Dean sometimes whispers into the dark of the night, when Cas is on the road. He never includes it into his prayers, who knows who else is listening.  
But hearing this words from Cas, his best friend for so many years now, it was more than Dean was capable of coping with. And Cas’ clarification afterwards made just even more clear, that the first one was addressed directly at him. He couldn’t even look him into the eyes while saying it. Like always. But Dean was just as embarrassed as Cas was. He knew that Sammy and his Mom were gossiping about them when they’re alone, he once overheard them late at night at the Bunker.  
He caught himself staring at Cas’ hands. Those small, fragile, now blood-stained hands. Cas was playing around with the bloody end of his shirt. The former bright red of it was now dried to a deep, reddish brown. The longer he watched Cas’ uneasy hands the more edgy he got himself.  
When he couldn’t stand the steady movement of Cas’ fingers anymore he reached over and tugged Cas’ hands in his own, scared of how cold they were. As an angel Cas usually doesn’t get cold, but he must’ve lost a lot of blood, referring to the coldness of his hands.  
He could feel Mary’s look on them through the rear mirror, but he didn’t care. He rubbed Cas’ hands between his’, trying to get them warm again.  
The car ride seemed to take an eternity, and Dean was truly relieved when Mary finally told them “We’re home!”  
Dean unbuckled Cas before he freed himself. He slipped over to his own door and left the car. He stepped round the car, laying his arm around Cas’ shoulders.  
“C’mere Buddy, first of all you take a long, hot shower, while I wash these bloody clothes and afterwards we get you warm again. And I don’t accept any protest.” he told Cas while leading him from the garage to the inside of the Bunker.  
Cas sighed, and walked slouchy besides him.  


A few minutes later Cas stepped out of Dean’s room, just a towel around his hips, holding his bloody clothes neatly folded in his hands.  
“Thank you, Dean, I appreciate your help” Cas told him in this deep, but soft voice.  
But Dean didn’t reply right away, he was too distracted by the look of Cas’ still bloody stomach, though the wound was gone. He had a quick glance at it back in the barn, but seeing him now, almost naked, woke a desire deep down in his gut, he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
He cleared his throat, and tried to keep his voice calm, what he almost managed. But Cas wouldn’t be Cas if he missed even the slightest change in Dean’s behaviour.  
“Are you all right? You look a bit upset.” Cas asked him, tilting his head like he always does, when he doesn’t understand something.  
“No...I mean, yeah, I’m fine.” Dean answered, looking at the pile of clothes in his hands.  
“I should go put them in the washing machine. And you should go straight to the bathroom, get this damn blood off you, I can’t stand looking at it.”  
“So this is why you avoid looking at me. I thought the amount of naked skin you’d see would make you uncomfortable.”  
Dean forced himself to look Cas in the eyes. “Nah, I just can’t look at you, covered in your own blood.”  
_Hell yeah, that’s exactly why I didn’t look at you_ , he thought while he told Cas the lie.  
“Well, then I should take a shower, so my look doesn’t make you uncomfortable anymore.” Cas said with something like a smile on his lips.  
Dean asked himself if Cas knew, that he was lying. After all, a mostly naked, not blood-covered Cas would be a much more unbearable view for him.  


Cas headed towards the bathroom, while Dean went into the basement where they installed the washing machine. He put Cas’ clothes in and added lots of laundry detergent and laundry softener, hoping the blood stains would vanish. He started the program and headed to his bedroom, to put out some clothes for Cas as long as his togs weren’t dried.  
He searched his wardrobe and found an old pair of sweatpants, some old boxer shorts and a hoodie which would be way too big for Cas, but it was the best he could offer him. He just pulled out one of his drawers to pick up a pair of socks for Cas when the same entered Dean’s room and closed the door behind him.  


“Hey Buddy, I laid out some clot-“ he stopped mid-sentence as he turned around. Cas hadn’t bothered himself with wrapping the towel around him again. It was hanging casual over his shoulder, while Dean had a perfect view at Cas’ naked body. His ENTIRE body.  
Dean gasped and tried to take a step back, but was stopped by the chest of drawers behind him.  
He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. It was like his eyes were affixed to Cas’ body, unable to avert his gaze.  
His eyes widened, as they moved down to look at Cas’ pecker, a bit surprised by the length of it.  
“Seems like you enjoy what you see!” Cas knew he was teasing him, as Dean finally managed to lower his eyes, his face bright red. He could hear Cas’ bare feet on the floor as he walked towards him.  
Cas laid a finger under Dean’s chin, forcing him to look up again. Dean looked Cas directly in his bright blue eyes, but even though he’s done that so many times before, something was different. He noticed a glint in them he’s never seen before.  


Dean gulped, not able to get his thoughts together. The pure near of Cas, knowing that there were only a few inches between them, was enough for him to lose his head.  
Cas had changed the position of his hand from under his chin to his cheek, softly caressing it with his thumb. Cas’ fingers were still a little cold, but warmer than they were back in the car. Dean trembled under the touch of Cas’ hand on his face, but the same time a quiet moan left his mouth, not able to suppress it.  
Oh, how long had he hoped, practically silently begged for Cas to touch him like this.  
He closed his eyes, letting himself fall completely into the feeling of Cas’ skin on his own. He could feel the heat between his legs, as the blood was rushing into his dick, making it long and hard.  
It was clearly visible, even under the pair of jeans he was wearing. A slight touch at his tight let Dean know, that Cas felt exactly the same.  


He opened his eyes again, the color of his iris had darkened to a deep forest-green.  
He started breathing through his mouth, caused by the feeling of suffocating in this dark, foreign scent Cas was emitting. But it was kind of a good feeling and Cas took the advantage of the situation, pressing his lips against Dean’s and entering his mouth with his tongue. Dean was a bit surprised by Cas’ briskness.  
But for now, Dean doesn’t waste a thought on that. He laid one hand an Cas’ back, pulling him closer and the other one on the back of his head, increasing the intensity of their kiss.  
He pushed himself off the chest of drawers, leading Cas aback towards the bed.  
Cas fell backward upon it, Dean let himself sink on Cas, without losing the connection between their lips.  
Cas slid backwards, until he was laying entirely on the bed, Dean following him crawling.  
Dean sat down on Cas’ tights, legs spread, moving his hips up and down along Cas’ dick.  
Cas bit Dean’s lower lip while he let go a deep, rural moan of pleasure. He let his hands slip under Dean’s shirt, sliding up his back and scratching it on the way down again.  
Dean groaned and pressed himself against Cas in reaction of the scratching on his back. Cas let his hands slip out of Dean’s shirt again, grabbing the collar of the open Button-Down Dean was wearing, attempting to get rid of it. Dean sat up, Cas following his movement, helping him get rid of the shirt. He took off his t-shirt right afterwards, giving Cas access to his chest.  


Before he leaned down to kiss Cas again, he let slip a quiet “Why?”  
Cas, a bit puzzled by the question. “Why what?” he asked in return.  
Dean laid his cheek against Cas’, “Why did you tell me you love me earlier?”  
Cas robbed back a bit, leaning on his elbows.  
“Because it’s true. And it has been true for a while now. And I thought I was dying. I didn’t wanted to die with something important like that unspoken.” he answered.  
He cupped Deans face in his hands. “I always thought you don’t feel the same about me, but your reaction back in the barn, and even more obvious in the hallway earlier, showed me I was wrong.”  
He laid his forehead against Dean’s.  
“But please. I don’t want to talk now. We can talk later. Now I want to get fucked by you!”  


Cas pressed his lips furiously against Dean’s. Pulling him down towards him, while he was opening Dean’s belt and jeans. As soon as all of the buttons were opened Dean rolled over to get rid of the fabric and his boxers as well as his socks.  
Cas quickly rolled over Dean, one hand besides his head for stabilization, the other one he used to tease Dean. He let his fingers run softly over Dean’s chest, painting circles around his nipples, which let Dean moan and push his hips up against Cas.  
Cas sat up, using both hands to gently scratch along Dean’s sides. He moaned even louder and writhed under the touch of Cas’ hands.  


Cas slipped back a bit while he was covering Dean’s chest with gentle kisses and following the line of Dean’s muscles with his tongue.  
He kneeled between Dean’s legs, spreading them with his shoulders. He used his tongue to tease Dean, licking his balls, the sensitive skin right besides Dean’s dick, but for Chucks sake, he didn’t touch his shaft.  
Dean felt like he would come soon, if Cas continued what he was doing right now, but that wasn’t what Dean had in mind. He wanted to be inside of Cas, wanted to feel the tightness of his ass.  
“Cas-..” Dean’s voice wasn’t much more than a whisper.  
“Yeah?”  
Dean forgot what he wanted to say. The view of Cas kneeling between his legs, his dick hovering just in front of his face, Cas’ blue eyes framed by his dark lashes...it was just too much for Dean to handle.  
“Lay down” he told Cas, his voice not much more than a croak. “On your back, I need to feel you, I need to be inside of you.”  


Dean leaned over to his nightstand, opened the lower drawer and pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube, but on the way back towards Cas he changed his mind.  
_He deserves a bit pleasure before I fuck him_ , he thought while he lowered his chest until his face hovered over Cas’ huge erection.  
“Dean, what are y- “ Cas started but hushed as soon as Dean took his dick deep into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the penile frenulum. He moved his head up and down, pleased by the sounds he heard from Cas.  
“D- Dean...please..slow down; Aaaah; or I promise you...I- I...I’ll come right away” he managed to say between his pleasured moans.  
Dean pulled his head back, but not without circling the tip of Cas’ dick with his tongue, which made him moan a bit louder.  
Dean should’ve been worried if one of the others could hear them, but he was so concentrated on pleasing Cas that he wouldn’t waste a thought on that.  


He picked up the lube and pumped a generous amount of it onto his fingers.  
As he didn’t knew if Cas has ever been with another man he wanted to be gentle. After all he didn’t want to hurt him.  
He spread the lube on his fingers and started massaging Cas’ butt hole. He wouldn’t have thought Cas’ moans can get even more arousing, but he was wrong. The sound Cas let go was nearly enough to make Dean come.  
He slowly started to push one of his fingers inside Cas. He felt the muscles tensing around it for a moment, but they quickly adapted to the situation.  
Dean moved his finger a bit around before he pushed in another one. Cas let out a deep groan, as Dean bent his fingers to gently apply pressure on Cas’ prostate. He massaged I for a few seconds, playing with the amount of pressure.  
One hand in Cas’ ass he used the other one to stroke up and down along Cas’ still growing erection.  
He let another finger slip into Cas’ butt, still teasing his prostate.  
“Don’t you dare to come, I still have plans with you!” he told Cas as he felt a slight pumping of his hips.  


He slowly pulled his fingers out of Cas, leaning over to the night stand again, pulling out a bag of Baby-Wipes. He cleaned his hand and picked up the lube again.  
This time he applied it directly on his swollen dick, spreading it with one hand. He bent over Cas, placing one of his legs on his arm to make the penetration easier.  
He used the hand on his dick to guide it directly to Cas asshole. He hesitated with the tip of his dick pressing against Cas’ butt.  
“You sure you want this?” Dean asked him, a little quiver in his voice, not sure if he was able to stop if Cas said no.  
“Hell, yes, just fuck me already!” Cas almost shouted, what led Dean to take quick glance at the door, but it was still closed.  
He leaned on his arm while he was slowly pushing his dick into Cas’ ass.  
This time he was the one groaning in pleasure, as he felt the muscles tightening around his dick.  
He tried to be patient, let Cas get used to the feeling of Dean’s enormous dick inside of him, but the tightness of Cas’ butt was almost driving him crazy.  
Cas placed his hands on Dean’s ass and dug his fingers into it.  


This was too much for Dean to handle and with one last, strong thrust he filled Cas completely.  
Both let out loud groans, Cas was gripping Dean’s ass even tighter while Dean started to move inside of Cas. He tried to be gentle, but he already felt his orgasm building up inside of him.  
Dean grabbed Cas’ cock with the lubed hand and started rubbing it in the same rhythm, he was fucking him.  
Cas hips moved in the same frequency, making it easier for Dean to push his dick inside as deep as possible.  
Dean felt the soft pulsation in Cas’ cock when he was virtually exploding during his orgasm, spreading his cum all over Dean’s hand and his own chest.  
Just seconds later Dean came with one last, intense push of his hips, letting himself fall onto Cas chest, not aware of the mess he laid himself into, or he just didn’t care.  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, holding him as tight as he could.  
“Thank you!” he whispered into Dean’s ear.  
“What for?” Dean whispered back.  
“For making me feel alive, for loving me back, for giving me a kind of pleasure I never experienced before. Just for being you, exactly the way you are. I love you!” Cas answered, pressing a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek.  
“I love you too, Cas” Dean replied.  
Unfazed by the mess they made, they kept laying there, holding each other in their arms, just happy to have one another.  



End file.
